Gossip Blade
by Asuka Halliwell
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Todo famoso tiene secretos, todo famoso tiene momentos vergonzosos y casi todo famoso tiene a alguien especial que escribe de el y para los equipos Élite de la BBA no es la excepción. Japón es el lugar elegido para el torneo para que revelen sus secretos, se avergüencen de ellos mismos, pero sobretodo para que Gossip Blade los haga más famosos.
1. Chapter 1: El Inicio

¡Hola!, regresando del retiro de escribir fanfics con esta historia titulada "**Gossip Blad**e". Esta fics es totalmente dedicado a mi kuh "**Cloy Jubilee**" a la cual quiero muchísimo. En un principio esta historia no se iba a publicar pero después de mucho pensarlo...pues.. aquí esta.

"**Gossip Blade**" está basada en el anime de "**Beyblade**" que no es propiedad mía si no de _Takao Aoki_ y en "**Gossip Girl**" que es propiedad de la escritora _Cecily von Ziegesar_. Ambas series representan mucho para nosotras, espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tal cual yo disfruto escribiéndola.

* * *

**Gossip Blade  
**Asuka Halliwell

**Capítulo 1: El inicio.**

"_Visto en el aeropuerto con maletas en la mano proveniente de una de las salas VIP de una reconocida aerolínea, él mismísimo Kai Hiwatari regresando de su año en la fría Rusia ¿acaso la KGB regreso a Japón a nuestro querido fénix o Simplemente la nieve no era lo suyo? Es el único dato que tenemos hasta ahorita, pero además la pregunta que más nos asalta la cabeza es ¿Cómo va a tomar Tyson el regreso del legítimo líder? Pobre Dragoon, al parecer tu reinado está por terminar. LET IT RIP.  
GOSSIP BLADE"_

¡¿QUE?! ¿KAI VOLVIO?- grito escandalosamente un el chico de cabellos azul obscuro- ¡ ¿Y QUE MI REINADO ESTA POR TERMINA?!- continuo con su escándalo.

¿Qué pasa Tyson? – pregunto preocupado su pequeño amigo de cabello castaño

Nada Kenny, es solo que me acabo de enterar en Gossip Blade que Kai Hiwatari acaba de regresar- dijo Tyson intentando calmarse

¿Gossip Blade?, ¿La página chismosa que tiene tu escuela? – continuo Kenny

Sip – respondió Tyson- Pero no es una página chismosa, solo es una página que nos da información de todos los alumnos de la BBA, bueno al menos de los más populares, Jefe.

Aaahh – exclamó Kenny- Pero ¿y eso que? – cuestiono el pequeño de lentes

Hay Jefe te lo explique un millón de veces, pero bueno como soy el más popular de la BBA te lo volveré a contar – dijo inflándose a si mismo Tyson – Vez soy un líder tan bueno, si estuvieras en mi escuela serias uno de los súbditos con más beneficios.

¿Súbdito?, creo que prefiero seguir siendo tu amigo, Tyson – respondió Kenny

Jajajaja es solo un decir Kenny, pero bueno. Tú sabes que la BBA son de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo el mundo y cada una tiene su pequeño grupo "súper elite" y todos tienen un líder, como el de Japón son los BladeBreakers y obvio yo soy su líder ahora. Pero... como Kai estuvo antes de mí y él me dejó a cargo...pues ahora volvió y...- contaba Tyson

Y ahora que él verdadero líder de tu "grupito elite" está aquí, va a reclamar su puesto, ¿no es así?

Tyson solo guardo silencio para darle la razón a Kenny, el cual seguía sin entender porque su amigo le daba tanta importancia a ese tipo de "status social" que tenía en esa escuela, para el ir a la escuela era solo poner atención en tus clases y esforzarte para ser el mejor de la clase .

No sé qué va a pasar ahora – dijo Tyson muy serio

Tranquilo Tyson, seguro Kai solo vino por unos días o tal vez se cambió a de escuela o algo así.

Eso no puede ser Jefe, nada es más prestigioso que la BBA- afirmo Tyson.

Ay Tyson – dijo Kenny con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡NIETO! – gritó estrepitosamente el abuelo de Tyson mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de este.

¿Qué pasa abuelo? – preguntó el moreno.

Tienes visitas pequeño- respondió el hombre canoso

¿Visitas? – respondió extrañado mientras observaba a su amigo de lentes

Así es, te está esperando en el dojo, será mejor que te apures no es de buena educación hacer esperar a la gente – comentó el anciano para después cerrar la puerta rápidamente

¡ESPERA ABUELO!... Ash, ni me dijo quién era- dijo Tyson.

Será mejor que vayas- respondió Kenny

Si, ¿me esperas? –

No creo Tyson, será mejor que atiendas a tus visitas, yo de todas formas tengo que volver para ayudar en el restaurante de mis papás. – respondió Kenny

De acuerdo Jefe... – dijo Tyson mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y Kenny salía tras de él- Por cierto Kenny...-

¿Qué Tyson? –

No fuiste a la BBA para ver si te daban la beca y así pudieras entrar, sé que tiene un excelente programa en informática y esas cosas que tanto te gustan, deberías ir...-le decía Tyson a Kenny mientras caminaban en dirección al dojo.

No creo Tyson, no soportaría tener tantas reglas sociales como tú y esas cosas, la BBA puede que simplemente no sea para mi.- respondió Kenny

Pero, Jefe yo...-

No Tyson, así déjalo, me voy, te veo después, cuídate – dijo Kenny para salir corriendo de la casa de Tyson.

¿Eh? ¡Kenny!- respondió el oji-tormenta – Ash, ya se fue... pero bueno- camino para entrar al dojo que manejaba su familia- ¿Quién puede venir a visitar sin avisar al gran TYSON KINOMIYA?- alardeo mientras abría la puerta del dojo- ...Kai

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón, de uno de sus aviones que provenían de Rusia descendía un joven de cabellos pelirrojos, complexión delgada, piel blanca como la nieve que combinaban perfectamente con un par de ojos color azul zafiro lo cuales eran cubiertos por unos lentes de sol color negros, su nombre era Yuriy Ivanov, junto a el caminaba un chico mucho más alto de complexión robusta, y cabello rubio de nombre Spencer Petrov, este chico platicaba animadamente con uno aún más bajito que los dos, y con una gran nariz, cabellos color purpura al cual respondía al nombre de Ian Papov; atrás de ellos tres venia un chico de tez casi igual de pálida a la de Yuriy, un poco más alto que él, pero no más alto que Spencer, cabellera color lila y unos ojos del mismo color, al igual que Ivanov el también los escondía tras unos lentes de sol, Bryan Kuztenov.

Esperen muchachos- les grito un hombre adulto.

Yuriy detuvo su marcha y los demás lo hicieron pocos segundos después, menos Bryan el continuo su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

¡BRYAN! ¿acabo no escuchaste que los estoy llamando? – dijo el mismo hombre.

Kuztenov no respondió, solo se detuvo pero no dejo de dar la espalda a los demás.

Tomen asiento en la sala de espera que esta después de este pasillo, yo voy a llamar a Dickenson para ver si envió por nosotros aquí de otra forma tendremos que irnos solos-

Él era Boris Valkob, el director de la BBA Rusia, y por lo tanto era el encargado del grupo elite "Blitzkreig Boyz" el cual por alguna extraña razón estaba de visita en Japón.

Yuriy solo observo como Valkob se alejaba para hablar por teléfono y camino hasta donde se encontraba Bryan.

Estoy bien...- respondio el peli-lavanda al sentir que el pelirrojo se puso a lado suyo.

¿Aun sigues con lo mismo? – preguntó el oji-azul

Bryan volteo a ver a Yuriy, y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

...Ya pasara- dijo.

"_OMG!, Al parecer no dejamos de recibir sorpresas por el día de hoy, vistos en el aeropuerto con maletas y hasta con el director de nuestra escuela hermana BBA Rusia los "Blitzkreig Boyz", al parecer el Rey del Hielo, Yuriy Ivanov viene de visita a los dominios de los BladeBreakers; pero ¿a qué debemos semejante honor?. Saben que de todo quiero enterarme mis queridos bladers, así que infórmenme. LET IT RIP. Gossip Blade."_

- ...Kai...- dijo en susurro mientras veía al joven de cabellos bicolor observando detenidamente la espada de la familia Kinomiya.

El mencionado solamente dejo de ver la espada y volteo a ver al chico de tez morena, lo observo detenidamente por un momento con una pequeña media sonrisa en la boca.

Hola Tyson- dijo Kai.

Hey...Kai, ¿cómo estás? – respondió Tyson algo nervioso.

Bien Tyson – dijo Kai

Me alegro...- respondió Tyson en un tono bajo

¿Qué pasa Tyson, no estas feliz de verme?- dijo Kai con un tono algo sarcástico

No... claro que estoy feliz de verte – contestó Tyson – Es solo que...no te esperaba, de haberlo sabido antes te hubiera organizado una pequeña reunión o algo así... –

Kai soltó una risita por lo bajo.

Sabes que no soy muy afecto de esas cosas Tyson, pero no suena nada mal, ¿te parece una cena?-

Claro... ¿dónde quieras que sea y a quienes invito? – respondió Tyson.

Mmmm – Kai lo pensó un momento – Que te parece que sea aquí, puedo enviarte a uno de mis Chefs a que te ayude con la cena.

Tyson se quedó callado ante el comentario de Kai, odiaba la sensación de que Kai estaba otra vez al mando del equipo y peor aún seguir las ordenes de él, sin embargo había algo diferente, Kai no le estaba "ordenando" que se organizara todo ahí en su casa, su propuesta tenía un tono más parecido a una sugerencia que a una orden.

El abuelo tiene una reunión con sus amigos hoy en la noche, por lo tanto mi casa no estará disponible del todo Kai, lo siento – respondió Tyson

Kai analizo la respuesta de Tyson mientras observaba al peli-azul, se quedó pensando un momento para responderle al chico.

En ese caso, tendremos que encontrar otro lugar ¿no crees?- finalmente respondió Kai.

Pues, abrieron un nuevo restaurant-bar cerca de aquí, podríamos ir ahí, está muy cómodo y esas cosas.- dijo Tyson

Me parece bien – respondió el bicolor de ojos carmesí.

¿En serio? – preguntó el prietillo asombrado.

Sí, es una excelente idea Tyson, llama a los chicos del equipo.- decía el fénix mientras se acercaba a la salida del dojo.

¿A las 7 en punto? – dijo el peli-tormenta

Envíame la dirección por mensaje – respondió el ruso-japonés mientras abría la puerta del lugar.

Bien, te la enviare en cuanto pueda-

Kai solo hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del dojo, dejando a Tyson solo.

Finalmente después de quedarse tenso unos segundos después de la partida de Kai, dio un gran suspiro destensando todo su cuerpo. ¿Que había pasado? Kai no lo había tratado como basura después de todo, en efecto lo trato como si su opinión fuera más importante que otra cosa ¿si era Kai Hiwatari la persona con la que acababa de hablar?, sorprendido ante la situación que había vivido con el fénix, se fue en dirección a su habitación y envió un mensaje al chico de cabellos bicolor donde le decía la dirección del restaurant al que irían a cenar, después, envió otro en cadena para los demás miembros de su grupo, Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana y Ray Kon.

"_Cena a las 7 en el restaurant Constance. – Tyson"_

No hacía falta mencionar que Kai estaría presente a estas alturas ya estarían enterados por medio de **Gossip Blade.**

Una vez enviado el mensaje, se dirigió a su computadora y movió el mouse para quitar el protector de pantalla, aun tenía el explorador abierto en la página de "Gossip Blade" con la noticia del regreso de Kai y comenzó a preguntarse ¿por qué Kai había vuelto? O mejor aún ¿por qué se había ido?, si lo pensaba bien el bicolor no le había dado explicaciones del porque se fue a Rusia. Tomo asiento mirando un punto fijo en el monitor, recordando la partida de Kai.

El timbre del celular lo sacó de su transe, un mensaje de Max confirmando su asistencia a la reunión de esta noche, al poco tiempo después Ray confirmo la de él también, bloqueo el teléfono para ver la hora, 16:30; Tyson debía apurarse si quería estar listo a tiempo así que apago a la computadora y fue a tomar un baño.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio el inicio de "**Gossip Blade**"? Espero reviews con su opinión que es muy importante.

**Asuka Halliwell**


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentros

¡Hola! Pues aquí actualizando** "Gossip Blade"**, gracias a** "Cloy Jubilee" y "Crista Ivanov" **por leer este fic y a las demás personas que lo han leído de verdad significa mucho para mí, agradeceré bastante que dejen reviews ya sean buenos o malos, cualquier critica es bienvenida.

**"Gossip Blade"** está basada en el anime **"Beyblade"** que no es de mi propiedad mía si no de _Takao Aoiki_ y en **"Gossip Girl"** que es propiedad de la escritora _Cecily von Ziegesar. _Ambas series representan mucho para Cloy y para mí; espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.

Este fic es dedicado para **Cloy Jubilee**. Y el capítulo de hoy me gustaría dedicarlo también a **Crista Ivanov**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros .**

"_Cena a las 7 en el restaurant Constance. – Tyson"_

Hilary miraba el mensaje que le había enviado Tyson, sin embargo esta indecisa acerca de ir a la cena, estaba claro que quería a los muchachos pero no sabía si tenía ganas de ver a Tyson en ese momento más si sabía que Kai había vuelto.

Tocan a la puerta.

Pasa...- dijo Hilary sin despegar la mirada del celular.

Hija alguien vino a verte – dijo su mamá

Bajo en un momento- una vez que respondió eso, su madre cerró la puerta, hecho un rápido vistazo al espejo, miro una vez más su teléfono que aún tenía el mensaje de Tyson en la pantalla, lo bloqueo y salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con un chico de ojos carmesí sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala.

Kai Hiwatari – dijo la castaña con un tono irónico – Esta sí que es una sorpresa.

El mencionado solo sonrió mientras arqueaba la ceja derecha.

¿Realmente te sorprende verme? – preguntó Kai.

Claro...- respondió Hilary mientras observaba rumbo a la cocina por si su madre volvía. – Eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí, después de un año de que te fuiste y sabiendo bajo qué circunstancias te fuiste...- continuaba diciendo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento frente al ruso japonés.

Si, lamento mucho eso.- contesto el bicolor.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kai? – pregunto la chica con un tono molesto.

Hmf ...- dijo el bicolor mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía nuevamente, cruzo las piernas y entrelazo los dedos, poniéndose más cómodo en el sofá de Hilary - ¿tanto te molesta verme Hil?

La japonesa se levando molesta del sofá fue en dirección a la ventana y cruzo los brazos.

¿Qué esperabas? Te largas sin avisarnos el porqué, sin decirnos cuando volverás. - decía ella aun enfadada – Y esperas que ahora te reciba con los brazos abiertos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Entiendo que estés molesta por eso Hilary - respondió Kai mientras se levantaba del sillón e iba en dirección a la chica.

No, no lo entiendes Kai. – dijo ella. – Y disculpa si no estoy contenta por tu regreso. – continuaba la castaña mientras volteaba para encarar al ruso-japonés

Tranquila, todo estará bien – dijo Kai mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña.

No, no está bien... que estés aquí ahora y mucho menos lo que paso antes de irte. – los ojos de la castaña comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Yo sé que no estuvo bien que me fuera y mucho menos lo que paso antes de irme, pero si crees que me arrepiento o que por esa razón me fui a Rusia, estas muy equivocada. – respondió Kai.

Hilary comenzó a llorar mientras Kai decía eso y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Puede que tu no, pero yo si Kai. – dijo aun llorando. – Yo si me arrepiento de haber traicionado a Tyson.- El bicolor se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la castaña.  
- Sé que por eso lo dejaste a cargo del equipo, por remordimiento – continuo ella.

Kai miro fijamente a Hilary, buscando algún indicio de mentira en sus palabras, mas no encontró nada...ella decía la verdad; soltó la mejilla de la castaña y dio la media vuelta, se recargo en el descansabrazo del sillón donde estaba anteriormente sentado y la miro nuevamente.

-¿Él lo sabe? – dijo en tono bajo mientras pasaba saliva y cruzaba los brazos  
- No...- respondió Hilary sin dejar de llorar. – Pero eso no significa que no quería decírselo – comento secando sus lágrimas y se recargaba en la ventana. – Más de mil veces lo intente...pero no quería estropearle su felicidad por ser el líder del equipo...-

Kai sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Hilary.

- Si, leí en Gossip Blade que Tyson ha estado muy contento por su nuevo cargo y al parecer ha hecho un buen trabajo, no me equivoque con él. – dijo finalmente el oji-carmín.  
- ¿Le quitaras el puesto? – pregunto Hilary un poco más calmada.

El fénix solo guardo silencio por la pregunta de la castaña, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Será mejor que vayas hoy en la noche, puede que con la decisión que estoy por tomar, Tyson quiera que estés ahí, Hilary- dicho eso Kai salió de la casa de la castaña.

Una vez que Kai se machó, Hilary limpio sus lágrimas y confirmó su asistencia a Tyson, fue en dirección a su habitación para comenzar a arreglarse.

Los Blitzkreig Boyz esperaban a Boris en una pequeña habitación cerca de la oficina del director y fundador de BBA Japón, el señor Stanley Dickenson.

Spencer estaba mirando por la ventana, admirando el soleado atardecer de Japón, Ian se encontraba en la computadora, Yuriy estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón mientras que Bryan estaba desparramado en este escuchando música en su iPod.

¿Para qué creen que nos trajeron a Japón?- preguntó el rubio.

Yuriy solamente miro a su compañero.  
- No lo sé Spencer, Boris no me dijo a que nos trajo.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Que importa? – dijo Bryan aun desparramado en el sillón. – Lo importante es que nos trajo a otro país- decía el peli-lavanda mientras se levantaba del sillón, apagando el iPod.– Y nos sacó de Rusia...- dijo en susurro.  
-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió Spencer mientras iba a donde estaba Ian.  
- Sea lo que sea para lo que nos trajo Boris, nos lo dirá cuando acabé su reunión con el director de BBA Japón.- decía el lobo acercándose a su amigo halcón.

Bryan solo miraba por el reflejo de la ventana como Yuriy se le acercaba, para un vez más preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

No creo que seamos el único equipo que vino de otro país, chicos. – dijo Ian que estaba enfrente de la computadora.

¿A qué te refieres con eso Ian? – pregunto Spencer.

Acorde con Gossip Blade Japón, hoy fueron vistos además de nosotros en el aeropuerto los All Starz de Estados Unidos y Kai Hiwatari de los Bladebreakers- informaba el pequeño.

¿Gossip Blade no dice para qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

No, ni ella tiene información al respecto, también los White Tigers están aquí... todos sus integrantes...- comentó Ian.

Ante este comentario todos voltearon a ver a Bryan que solo frunció el ceño un poco más no dijo opinión alguna. Se produjo un largo silencio incómodo. Yuriy estaba por decir algo cuando Spencer habló.

¿Kai Hiwatari?, ¿no estuvo en Rusia el año pasado con nosotros?- pregunto el dueño de Cyborg

Si, se me hace conocido...no sabía que era de aquí de Japón – continuo Ian.

Yuriy observo como Bryan cerro los ojos aliviado y pasaba saliva.

Si, una vez leí en Gossip Blade que él era el líder de aquí- dijo el lobo.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, entrando Boris a la habitación.

Bien chicos, hora de irnos. – dijo Boris.

¿A dónde? –preguntó Ian.

¿Regresaremos a Rusia? – secundó Spencer.

No, aun no- respondió Boris- Sé que los he tenido en suspenso hasta ahora chicos pero muy pronto sabrán que hacemos en Japón, por lo tanto recojan sus cosas, iremos a nuestro hotel. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir.

Boris...- dijo Yuriy

¿Si, Ivanov? –

¿Cual...?- La pregunta del pelirrojo se vio interrumpida por el paso de Kuznetsov entre él y el director.

Boris siguió con la mirada al ruso peli-lavanda que salía muy quitado de la pena de la habitación cargando su maleta.

No te vayas a ir sin nosotros Bryan. – dijo Boris.

Descuida Boria, no conozco Japón y no ando de humor para perderme – respondió el oji-lavanda mientras seguía caminando.

¿Que ibas a preguntarme Yuriy? – dijo el señor mientras observaba como el chico que alejaba.

¿Cuándo volveremos a Rusia? – dijo el pelirrojo.

Bueno eso depende de como tomen lo que está por venir mi estimado Ivanov, nuestra estancia en Japón depende totalmente de ustedes.- dijo Valkob.

Los chicos que estaban ahí meditaron la respuesta de Boris, ¿lo que estaba por venir? ¿que quería decir su director con eso?.

"_Bueno, bueno mis queridos Bladers hasta el momento nadie me dice nada del porque todos los grupos elite de la BBA están en Japón, ¿alguien tiene una pista?,¿no? Bien supongo que tendré que esperar, por lo tanto les informo que hoy en el Constance tendremos una pequeña reunión con los Bladebreakers, TODOS están confirmados, los mantendré informados de lo que pase. LET IT RIP. Gossip Balde."_

Caminando de mal humor entre los pasillos de la BBA Japón, iba el ruso peli-lavanda escuchando música en el iPod, ¿porque los demás le daban importancia del porque estaban ahí?, a él no le importaba, solo veía el lado bueno de salir de Rusia para poder olvidar a cierta persona...cierta persona a la que estaba a punto de ver.

Al dar vuelta en un pasillo que lo llevaría al elevador para ir a la planta baja choca con alguien.

¡Lo siento mucho! – se apresuró a decir la chica que choco con él - ¿Bryan?

El mundo se le paralizo un momento, el corazón se aceleró y la boca se le seco. Enfrente a él se encontraba la persona a la que no quería ver ni en pintura, la causante de que él se alegrara de dejar su patria.

Ma..Mariah..- dijo finalmente.

¡OH BRYAN! – gritó la gata rosa. - ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿cómo estás? – continuo mientras abrazaba al ruso.

No dijo nada ante la acción de la peli-rosa, solamente cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo el contacto con ella.

-¿Qué haces en Japón? – preguntó nuevamente la chica  
- No...se...Boris no nos ha dicho para que nos trajo – contesto algo nervioso el chico.  
- Oh ya veo, a nosotros también nos tienen en suspenso- decía la morena.

En ese momento Yuriy entra al mismo pasillo y observa la escena.

¿Mariah? – dijo el pelirrojo

¡YURIY! – gritó la gata rosa.

¿Qué haces en Japón? – pregunto el oji-azul observando a Bryan.

Le decía a Bry, que no sabemos, nos trajeron en suspenso ¿a ustedes también?

Oh... de hecho a nosotros también.– comento Yuriy.

Aparece en Escena Boris junto con el resto del equipo.

Señorita Wong, que sorpresa verla aquí en Japón.- comento el hombre de edad media.

Buenas Tardes director Valkob – dijo Mariah mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

¿Está el resto de los White Tigers aquí? – pregunto Boris.

Así es, mi hermano y los demás acabamos de llegar hace poco- continuo diciendo la gata.

Bien...-respondió Boris al escuchar esto Bryan llamo al elevador. – Nosotros nos retiramos señorita Wong, envié mis saludos al director Tao – dijo el hombre mientras entraba al elevador con los demás chicos de Rusia.

Por supuesto director Valkob... Hasta luego Bryan- dijo la peli-rosa mientras se cerraba la puerta del elevador.

Yuriy solamente observaba a Bryan que tenía la mandíbula apretada y los puños tan apretados que los nudillos de se veían blancos por la presión. Le preocupaba las consecuencias que tendría ese encuentro para con su amigo.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció **Gossip Blade** en este capítulo?; ¿Cuál es la decisión que tomara Kai sobre el liderazgo de los BladeBreakers?; ¿Qué relación tuvieron Bryan y Mariah en Rusia?; ¿Su encuentro accidental tendrá consecuencias?. Las posibles preguntas se irán respondiendo poco a poco.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero reviews pronto.

**Asuka Halliwell**


	3. Chapter 3: Nombramiento

¡Actualización! Buenas noches queridos lectores, pues aquí les tengo el tercer capítulo de este FanFiction llamado **"Gossip Blade"**, muchas gracias a las personas que lo han leído y una vez más gracias a **Cloy Jubilee** y **Crista Ivanov** por dejar reviews.

**"Gossip Blade"** está basada en el anime **"Beyblade"** que no es de mi propiedad mía si no de _Takao Aoiki_ y en** "Gossip Girl"** que es propiedad de la escritora _Cecily von Ziegesar. _Ambas series representan mucho para Cloy y para mí; espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nombramiento.**

Sentado solitariamente en la barra del Contance, se encontraba Kai Hiwatari bebiendo un vodka en las rocas. Un chico de cabello largo y negro se acerca a él.

-¿Kai? – dijo el peli-negro.

El mencionado solo volteo de reojo y miro a su nuevo acompañante, sonrió y dejo el vaso en la barra.

- ¡Ray! – dijo con un tono un poco alegre.  
-¡Que gusto verte amigo! – dijo Ray mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Igualmente, Ray...- decía Kai mientras sentía que alguien le tocaba el hombro.  
- ¿Y no te alegras de verme a mí también, viejo? – decía un chico rubio con cara de dos puntos tres.  
- ¡Max!  
- ¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Kai!- dijo Max mientras abrazaba a Kai y saludaba a Ray.  
- Si, es bueno estar de vuelta – comentó Kai.  
- ¡Hey, yo también vine! – dijo Tyson llegando a la escena.  
- ¡Tyson! – dijeron al unísono Max y Ray.  
- Hola chicos. – respondió Tyson.  
- Juntos otra vez ¿no? – comento Ray mientras volteaba a ver a Kai el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.  
- No imaginaba que nuestra cena fuera para esto – dijo Max.- Vi sobre tu regreso en GB, Kai pero no creí que querías vernos – dijo en tono de broma el americano.  
- Pues, créelo o no, los extrañe en Rusia. – dijo Kai.  
-¿Hilary aun no llega? – preguntó el moreno de Tyson.  
- No aun no - respondió Ray.  
- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo la castaña recién llegada.  
- ¡Hilary! – la saludo Tyson con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Hola...Tyson – dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
- Aaahh esto es muy emocionante, tenemos tanto que contarte Kai – dijo Max.  
-Vamos a nuestra mesa- dijo Tyson.

Kai volteo a ver a Hilary, quien solo lo vio una vez y bajo la mirada.

-Los alcanzo en un momento – dijo Kai.  
- Ok!- respondió Tyson.

El chico bicolor solamente los observo mientras iban a la mesa que el actual líder había reservado para la velada de esa noche, volteo nuevamente a la barra y observo su vaso, bebió todo de golpe, dejo pagado su trago y fue con sus amigos.

"_Acompañado de los otros BladeBreakers, Kai Hiwatari disfruta de su primera cena en Japón después de un año de ausencia, pero ¿porque tan sediento Kai?; ¿Acaso harás una gran revelación esta noche?, saben que espero los detalles con ansias. LET IT RIP. Gossip Blade"._

Recién llegados al hotel que según Boris iban a ocupar "mientras", los chicos rusos desempacan. El pelirrojo líder aún estaba preocupado por su amigo Bryan, no quería atosigarlo con tantas preguntas pero recién llegados y siendo asignados en la misma habitación él y el peli lavanda, no tenía muchas opciones de dejarlo en paz, además de que casi de inmediato que llego, el oji-lila se metió a bañar y ni se había tomado la molestia de desempacar totalmente, el pelirrojo oji-azul estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Armado de valor fue a la puerta del baño y una vez que decidió tocar, esta se abrió dejando ver a un peli-lavanda en toalla.

-...- Yuriy

Bryan solo observo el ligero rubor que se formó en las blancas mejillas de Yuriy al mirarlo así.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Ivanov? – dijo con un tonito engreído Bryan.  
- ... ¿Saldrás? – preguntó el mencionado.  
- Puede ser – volteo a verlo – Si vamos a estar aquí por tiempo indefinido, merezco conocer Japón, ¿no crees? –  
- Pero... – dijo Yuriy.  
- Shh – le respondió Bryan mientras ponía su dedo índice en la boca del oji-azul – No hagas dramas, Yuriy... – salió del baño en dirección a la habitación que compartía con el líder del equipo.

Yuriy solamente fue tras él y al entrar al cuarto cerró la puerta.

- ¿Le dirás a Boris? – preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo.  
- Valkob no tiene por qué enterarse además yo no se lo diré ¿tu si? – dijo el oji-lila.  
- ... No, sabes que no –  
- Además aquí enfrente esta un restaurant, solo quiero algo de beber y ya, no creo que se enoje por eso – comentó Bryan mientras de cambiaba de ropa.  
- Si es así, espera iré contigo – dijo el ruso pelirrojo.  
- Como gustes Ivanov – respondió Bryan.

Una vez dicho o esto, Yuriy fue a tomar un baño rápido y así poder salir con su amigo.

En el Constance, los BladeBreakers platicaban animadamente a Kai las experiencias que habían tenido desde la partida de esté, desde las tonterías de Tyson hasta los logros del mismo para hacer que el resto del equipo mantuviera su buen historial hasta el momento.

- Y entonces fue cuando Tyson le dijo al maestro "¿Profe acaso en China no tienen libros?" JAJAJAJAJA- platicaba Max y todos rieron, hasta Ray que era de esta nacionalidad.  
- Ya estaba extrañando tus tonterías Tyson – dijo Kai.  
- Oh ya sabes, no puedes vivir sin mi encanto – respondió el moreno.  
- Tampoco es para tanto – dijo Kai.

Una vez más todos rieron.

- Pero dinos Kai – pregunto Ray - ¿Por qué razón de fuiste a Rusia?

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo, Kai miro rápidamente a Hilary la cual solo bajo una vez más la mirada, el mencionado dio un sorbo a su bebida y volteo a ver a Ray.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – pregunto el bicolor.  
- ¡ohh vamos Kai!, todos nosotros morimos de ganas por saber la razón por la cual nos dejaste – dijo Ray  
- Así es Kai – interrumpió Hilary – dinos ¿por qué te fuiste?

El oji- carmín observo como sus amigos esperaban atentos su respuesta, bebió nuevamente y volvió a verlos mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

- No es una razón muy especial por la cual me fui la verdad- respondió Kai. – Es lo que, bueno... mi abuelo es un hombre de negocios y pues por su compañía tenía que estar un año en Rusia, no quería dejarme solo y por eso me fui- respondió Kai.  
- Ohhh – dijo Max – creí que te habías ido porque ya no nos soportabas JAJAJAJAJA- rió Max.  
- Cierto, yo pensé lo mismo y es que con lo que te saca de quicio Tyson – bromeó Ray.  
- ¡Oigan! Estoy aquí por si no lo habían notado – respondió Tyson molesto.

Kai solo miraba reír a sus amigos y nuevamente vio a Hilary que le decía con los labios un "así que fue por eso", el bicolor solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza su pregunta y volteo su mirada nuevamente a los otros chicos que comenzaron a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre Rusia.

En ese momento entraban al Constance dos chicos rusos que observaban el lugar detenidamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Yuriy.  
- Yo, quiero un vodka – respondió Bryan.

Una vez respondida la pregunta del pelirrojo, el peli lavanda fue a la barra y pidió a bat-man lo que quería, un vodka sin hielos y sin nada, una vez que recibió su pedido lo bebió de golpe y ordeno otro.

- ¿Vas a beber hasta que tenga que cargarte de borracho? – cuestiono Yuriy.  
- Yo no te pedí que vinieras en primer lugar – dijo Bryan. Yuriy solo torció los ojos.  
- Al menos deja de ser un cobarde y enfrenta tus emociones – dijo el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Cuáles emociones? – pregunto el oji-lila.  
- Yo sé que lo de Mariah te afecto, pero no es para que te hundas en vodka también aquí en Japón tuvimos suficiente en Rusia, sacándote borracho de cada bar de mala muerte al que te metías. – regaño el pelirrojo.  
- Yo no les pedí que lo hicieran – respondió el ruso peli-lavanda

Ante esta respuesta Yuriy solo se enojó más y volteo a ver a las personas presentes en el restaurant, encontrando así una cara conocida, la de Kai Hiwatari.

Conocía a ese chico y no es que le diera buena impresión desde el principio, siendo que él no hablaba con mucha gente, pero por azares del destino un día cruzaron conversación y resulto que Kai no tenía nada que ver con la opinión que se había formado de él, al final el bicolor resulto ser una persona muy interesante e inteligente, muy culto además, Ivanov volteo a ver a su amigo que ya iba por su 3 vaso de vodka, se enfadó una vez más y se levantó del asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Bryan.  
- A cenar, si te vas a poner borracho de perdido voy a comer algo para poder cargarte- respondió el pelirrojo a lo que Bryan solo encogió los hombros y bebió su vodka.

Yuriy se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Kai y sus amigos, una vez enfrente de ellos todo lo miraron con atención.

- ...Hola, Kai – dijo Yuriy un poco tímido.  
- ¿Yuriy? – preguntó Kai.  
- Si... –

Kai se sorprendió de ver al pelirrojo parado en ese mismo instante frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el oji-carmín.  
- Pues... amm... sabes lo siento mejor me voy – una vez dicho esto Yuriy se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir del restaurant

Kai vio esto y se paró inmediatamente de la mesa, alcanzo al pelirrojo fuera del restaurant.

- ¡Yuriy, Espera! – gritó a lo que el mencionado se paró. Corrió hacia él.  
- Fui algo grosero, me disculpo es solo que me sorprendió verte- dijo Kai.  
- Si lo siento, es que, bueno Boris nos trajo...más no dijo para que – respondió Yuriy.

- Aaahh y... ¿viniste a buscarme? – preguntó Kai. Yuriy se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta y agacho la cabeza.- Perdón, no fue mi intención decirlo con ese tono – dijo el fénix.  
-No, es solo que... bueno... vine con Bryan a cenar pero por sus cosas personales ya sabes, se está embriagando y pues... no me quería quedar solo... te vi y pensé que podría acompañarte de aquí a que Bryan se caiga del asiento - respondió Yuriy.  
- Ya veo...- dijo Kai – pero no te preocupes, ven, cena conmigo – invitó Kai.

Una vez que Yuriy fue presentado a los BladeBreakers la velada continua como usualmente lo hacía.

- Pero bueno aún queda una pregunta en el aire Kai. – dijo Ray.  
- ¿Cuál? – respondió Kai.  
- ...¿Volverás a ser el líder del equipo? ...- dijo finalmente el chino

Se produjo una atmosfera un tanto incomoda más para el líder actual Tyson.

El bicolor volteo a ver al pelirrojo que observaba la situación que se había creado.

- Estuve pensando eso en cuanto supe que debía volver... y pues debería hacer un anunció.- Kai le hizo una seña a Batman que enseguida envió a Robín con una botella de champán. - Hace un año, decidí en que Tyson se quedara a cargo porque lo vi capaz a pesar de ser un idiota, no me equivoco menudo y ahora compruebo que no me equivoque... es por eso que tomo la decisión de hacer el puesto de Tyson una decisión permanente... ¡Felicidades Tyson! – dijo Kai alzando la copa de champan.

El moreno oji-tormenta no podía creerlo, el bicolor había hecho a un lado su puesto para cedérselo, todos sus amigos lo felicitaron y ahora él podía estar tranquilo porque en lo que le restaba en la BBA él iba a ser el líder de Japón.

Terminada la celebración, todos se retiraron excepto el pelirrojo y el oji-carmín.

- Y ¿ahora porque está bebiendo? – pregunto Kai.  
- Por la misma razón que bebía en Rusia...-dijo el oji-azul.  
- Ah... ya veo...-  
- Nunca...- dijo Yuriy mientras volteaba a ver a Kai – Nunca te agradecí por esa ocasión en que me ayudaste a sacarlo... –  
- No tenías porque, no fue nada...- respondió Kai.

Yuriy lo observo un momento directamente a los ojos, sonrió y el bicolor regreso esa sonrisa.

- Debo irme... – dijo el pelirrojo.  
- Claro... – respondió el bicolor.  
- Gracias por la cena...- comentó Yuriy mientras ofrecía un apretón de manos.  
- Cuando gustes – dijo Kai.

El oji-azul se levantó de la mesa y fue en dirección al oji-lila

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Bryan.

Yuriy se sorprendió ante la tranquilidad con la que estaba el halcón, usualmente en sus borracheras terminaba mal, pero esta vez lo sorprendió.

- Si... no me caigo de borracho...- dijo anticipadamente el peli-lavanda.  
- Y me preguntó porque ... – dijo el pelirrojo.  
- No presiones Ivanov... todo a su tiempo. – dijo el halcón y salieron del lugar.

"_OMG! ¡GRANDES NOTICIAS EL DIA DE HOY!, La que más capto mi atención fue la cena de esta noche con los BladeBreakers, al parecer después de una velada con amigos, Kai hizo oficial su retiro del liderazgo del grupo, paso todo a manos de Tyson...lo que llamó más la a tención fue que Yuriy, líder del equipo ruso fue invitado especial de la cena, pero ¿Cómo tratara este año a Tyson?, al parecer muy pronto lo sabremos ya que las clases inician mañana y el Sr. Dickenson revelara el porqué de todos los equipos elite en Japón. __LET IT RIP. Gossip Blade"_

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal "**Gossip Blade**" en el capítulo de hoy? Es obvio que se siente una cierta atracción entre Kai y el lindo pelirrojo ¿no?, Acaso ¿pasara algo entre ellos más adelante?.

Muchísimas gracias pos pasarse a leer ese capítulo, dejen reviews con toda confianza. Hasta el siguiente.

**Asuka Halliwell.**


End file.
